Honor of the Hearth
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: SmallJon plans to ally with Ramsay Boltons using Rickon Stark. While most of his kin protest against this, others decide that action speaks louder than words
1. Chapter 1

_I think it goes without saying that none of us like what D &D did with House Umber. So just like my other Story Shattered, time to Redeem this family_

Daragh Umber never thought he could be more angry in his life as he stared into the fireplace grumbling. "I can't fucking believe it?" He thought. "How could my father do this to our house."

For two years now Rickon Stark had been their guest in their home. They knew the Boltons were looking for him and they all knew the repercussions for housing a fugitive Stark. But his grandfather did not care, like a true Umber, he kept the vows his house made to the Starks thousands of years ago. He would protect who might possibly be the last living stark even if he had to take on the entire Bolton to do so.

Everyone knew the Boltons, what kind of people they are. Honestly if there was one fault the Starks had it was their mercy. The Boltons rebelled twice and the Starks forgave them twice. House Bolton should have been driven to extinction just like the Greystarks. Now look at what has happened, the Bolons betrayed the Starks once again and their lord Roose became the Warden of the North.

Yet as bad as he was, his bastard Ramsey Snow was worse. He is still a bastard no matter what the boy in the iron chair says. You can put silks on a pig but that won't make it royalty. We all heard the stories, Lady Hornwood, Lord Cerwyn, Sansa Stark. The idea of Ned Stark's beautiful daughter being ravaged by that savage was enough to make his blood boil hot enough to cook bacon. Doubtless these rumors were true, and Daragh was certain the rumors were not close enough to the truth

Now his father intended to go lick that bastard's decrepid ass. My grandfather would sooner let hell take him before he ever bowed to a Bolton, especially a bastard. Yet this could have been forgiven, Daragh understood that their need for swords was great. An army of wildlings had passed the wall, they needed men and the Boltons had plenty.

Yes if bending the knee to the Boltons was his sole action Daragh could easily have forgiven his father. But declaring for Ramsey was not enough for father, he also intended to give Rickon Stark to the Boltons. Of all things, that was what angered him the most. The boy was their guest and father intended to give him over to those that would harm him. This was a violation of the guest right and their house's good name will be tarnished forever.

His great uncles Mors and Hothor also disapproved of SmallJon's decision and expressed their feelings about it more strongly. They raged and protested cursing his father until he stormed off angrily. But Daragh kept his opinions to himself, he won't listen to my uncles why would he listen to me.

His father had visited him earlier Daragh was still staring into the fire. Smalljon let out a deep sigh, "Daragh."

His son's face remained on the fire expressionless, "father."

"I'm sure you know what is about to happen?" He said grimly

"I'm sure everyone in Last Hearth is aware father, including our ancestors." Daragh replied turning to him.

SmallJon sighed, "you must know son that if there another way I would take it. I didn't want- "

"He's going to die," Daragh cut over him. "You give Rickon to Ramsey and his fate will be sealed."

SmallJon shook his head, "that will not happen, Ramsey is not stupid, he knows how valuable a Stark is."

"Yes he does know this," Daragh agreed, "and he doesn't care. Just ask Lord Cerwyn how he's doing these days."

"What would have me do then?" SmallJon asked.

"Why ask me?" Daragh wondered, "you clearly won't listen to your older and wiser uncles so why would you listen anything I have to say?"

SmallJon shifted uncomfortably, what bothered him was his son didn't seem angry at all yet the disappointment was clear as day. "When I return you will see that this was for the best," he said simply before leaving his son to brood.

"No," Daragh determined, "this must not happen, it WILL not happen," For the honor of his house and for the Starks, he made a decision. Daragh bowed his head, "damn you father for what I must do." He sighed, 'mother would cry if she could see us now.'

Later while SmallJon Umber was meeting with the maester. Daragh slipped into the Maester's chambers, to avoid detection he went barefoot across the cold stone floor. It was a discomfort but it was a small price to pay for what had to be done. He looked through all the bottles until he found the one he was looking for. After taking the bottle he then crept into his fathers chambers.

Smalljon like his father before him was a heavy drinker. It was likely that after a very heated discussion, he will want to drown his demons in wine. Daragh sighed, this may be the cowards way, and perhaps I am a coward and worse. but this is the only way. He uncorked the bottle and poured ten drops into the jug. He was going to leave when he stopped. 'What if it's not enough,' he thought, 'I have to make sure.' So going back he poured the entire bottle of contents into the wine jug. Once it was done Daragh returned to his room. Now all he needed to do was lie there and wait.

Later that night, Daragh crept out of his room and tiptoed towards his father's wearing a roughspun cloak. He knew the castle well enough so he didn't need a torch to find his way around. He cautiously opened the door and slipped inside. He neared the bed and looked down at his father, then he began to speak.

"If by some god given miracle your still in there father I want you to know that I understand why you wanted to do this. You believe you are safeguarding our house, our future." Daragh sighed and placed a hand on his father's chest. "But I let you go through with this our house will be shamed forever. They will look down at us as the riverlords do the Freys. Worse off you will be condemning a innocent child to death, a child that has eaten out bread and slept under our roof. A boy we swore to protect, and as long as this Umber draws breath that is how it will stay."

Daragh placed the knife slowly on the other side of his Father's neck and with a bitter heart he quickly drew the blade along to the other side. SmallJon's body lurched as it gasped for air and blood gushed out with every beat of his heart. He layed there on the bed thrashing weakly until finally he was still.

Daragh bowed his head, "it is done. there's no turning back now, mother forgive me." He opened the window and tore a piece of the roughspun cloak and latched in on the window. he also discarded the tainted wine. After that Daragh quietly crept out of his father's chambers and slipped back to his room. he threw his bloodied clothes into the fire along with the remains of the roughspun cloak then by the light of the fire he took a basin of water and started wiping the blood from his skin with a rag.

Once he was clean and his tracks covered, Daragh returned to bed. "My ancestors are likely cursing me now but need not worry about my punishment. When this is over and the Starks once again sit in Winterfell, I will turn myself over to them and accept whatever judgement they deem fit." With those thoughts in his head, Daragh fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_For those of you who are confused, I changed the OC's name from Osric to Daragh. Didn't really like the first name but I found one just after I posted the first Chapter. Sorry for the confusion._

Daragh opened one of his eyes a faction to the sound of the bells ringing, a loud banging could be heard outside before his uncle Hothor came it.

Daragh growled, "what is that infernal racket," he mumbled.

"Your father," Hothor replied, "he's dead."

Daragh sat up from his bed and rubbed his right eye, "how?"

"Someone slit his throat in the night," Hothor replied.

"Hmm," Daragh frowned, "all things considered I don't know whether to laugh or cry. On one hand he was my father, though he did try to sell Rickon Stark to the only shit in this world more evil than Joffrey Baratheon. So there's that."

Hothor sighed and nodded, "still he was an Umber and his plans will never come to fruitition. You are the Lord of Last Hearth now." He set the chains worn by the houses lord upon a nearby table.

Daragh sighed, "I'll be right down," Hothor nodded and closed the door. After rubbing what little sleep he got from his eyes, and donned full armour. He strapped his mace to his waist before picking up the Umber chains. 'Chains gained through kingslaying," Daragh muttered, "I don't deserve to wear them." Nonetheless he put them on and headed out the door.

He entered the great hall where everyone was already waiting. His great uncles Mors and Hothor, his uncles Corin and Regan, and his aunts Morgana and Amarylis.

They all turned to him as he came in. Looking around he sighed, he didn't want to become lord at least so soon, but this was the price for his deed and he had to live with it. Part of him was sorely tempted to tell everyone the truth but if he did that, then it was likely nobody would follow him and for the sake of the Starks the lie had to be kept.

Knowing it had to be addressed, Daragh turned to his uncles, "Have we caught the cunts responsible for this?" his voice devoid of emotion.

Mors shook his head, "we found a torn piece of cloak on the window where the killer got in and came out but other than that nothing."

"Most likely that fucker Ramsey," Daragh said offhandedly.

Morgana, Smalljon's eldest sister looked confused, "why would Ramsay do that? Jon was going to pledge our banners to him and give him Rickon Stark."

Daragh's face twisted into an ugly frown at the reminder of his Father's plan. "That's true, but does Ramsay know that?"

Silence filled the hall and Daragh turned to the Maester, "you took my father's letters," he stated. The Maester nodded nervously and Daragh continued, "did he ever sent ravens to Winterfell?"

The Maester shook his head, "none my lord."

Daragh nodded and turned to his family, "our house never pledge themselves to that degenerate family. Unlike Roose who is cold and calculating, his bastard sone does what he wants not caring about the consequenses. The late lord Cerwyn is proof of this, he most likely had my father killed to 'teach us a lesson.'

His uncles nodded in acceptence, though his aunts were still unsure. His uncle Regan spoke up now, "I assume this means that Rickon Stark will remain here?"

Daragh nodded, "of course, we have never broken our word to the starks and we shall not do so now." His great uncles smiled nodded in approval as Corin spoke next, "what are your orders my lord?"

Daragh sighed, "the first order of business is to cremate my father and have his remaines buried in the crypts along with the rest of our kin. After that we have work to do." Daragh then turned to his great uncles, "make sure our storeroom is fully stocked uncle Hothor. Uncle Mors I want a the full details of our current strength, men, horses, equipment, everything." His great uncles nodded.

"What of you?" Amarylis asked.

Daragh turned to her, "I'm going to Castle Black and have a little Talk with Jon Snow about these wildlings. My father refused to hear of it. But I think it's only fair that I give all the chickens a chance to squawk."

After the quiet funeral of SmallJon Umber, Daragh rode to Castle Black with four Umber guardsmen. Based on what I learn here will determine whether the swords I have left will go to the Starks or the Watch. Last Hearth was the closest castle to the wall so they manage to reach it in only two days. Upon seeing them, the gates Castle Black opened to them. The Umbers had always been great supporters of the Night's Watch. As a result Umbers were always welcome. He understood the huge gamble he was making, one not unlike his father's in many ways. But at least this gamble didn't involve making a deal with a fucking demon. 'He thinks that by pledging to Ramsey he is safeguarding the furure of our family.' Daragh thought with a short laugh. As if Ramsay Snow will keep his word, perhaps he will just for giggles, if he doesn't kill us first.' It seemed either way they were marked for death. Daragh knew this was a huge risk but it was one he was willing to take.

Daragh rode through the gates and looked around. the large mass of wildlings around was unsettling. "I killed my own father for you frostbitten raiders," he said to himself, "now I must say it had better be worth it."

A man wearing the cloak of the lord commander stepped forward. "I am Eddison Tollett, the new Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, welcome to the Wall."

Daragh shook Eddison's hand, 'thank you lord commander, I and Daragh Umber Lord of Last Hearth."

Eddison looked at him puzzled, "I thought SmallJon Umber was your lord."

Daragh frowned, "up until a few days ago, my father was."

Eddison nodded, "I see, apologies for your loss. What brings you to Castle Black Lord Umber."

"I have things to discuss with Jon Snow about a...delicate matter," Daragh answered as he gestured towards the wildlings surrounding them.

Eddison nodded in understanding, and gestured Daragh to follow him, "this way Lord Umber."

Daragh turned to his guards, "try not to cause any trouble," he ordered. The guards nodded indicating they understood.

Daragh followed Eddison to the lord commanders quarters, where several people standing over a map. One was definitely a wildling judging by his clothes, another was a large woman with short blonde hair and wearing dark blue armour, the was another man with dark hair wearing traditional stark armour and next to him was a snow white direwolf. The fourth man was older than the rest with a balding head and a greying beard. Next was a beautiful woman with red hair and robes to match, yet they were clearly too thin to be warm yet there she sat calmly as if the cold didn't faze her. It was the sixth and final person that caught him off guard. a young stunning woman with bright red hair. Though she was older since the last time he saw her, Daragh could recognise her anywhere.

They all turned to see who had entered as Eddison introduced him, "Jon this is Lord Daragh Umber, he wanted to speak with you."

Daragh saw the wildling cringe at the sound of his surname, which wasn't surprising, Umbers and Wildlings had the greatest animosity between them likely the wildling lost many a kin and friend to his family.

Daragh bowed respectfully to Sansa, "Lady Stark I had not thought to find you at the wall. Seeing that you esceped the clutches of the Boltons is a great relief to those true to the North."

Sansa bowed her head in return, "thank you Lord Umber, your family has always been staunchly loyal to mine.

'If only she knew how close that was to being untrue,' Daragh thought.

Sansa turned to the other companions. "This is Lord Davos Seaworth," she gestured to the older man, who gave Daragh a curt nod.

"Lady Brienne of Tarth," she gestured to the armoured woman.

"I'm no lady," the woman said and Daragh smiled. "N=Are you sure you don't have northern blood in you, Brienne?"

Brienne let our a short laugh as Sansa continued introductions, "Lady Melisandre," she gestured to the lady in red. "And Tormund Giantsbane," Sansa gestured to the wildling. Daragh and Tormund stared at each other for the longest time

Daragh then turned to Jon Snow. "I do not have much time for much pleasantries, so I will get to the point. I have heard that you have led a force of wildlings past the wall and many have settled here."

Jon nodded, and Daragh frowned, "I also heard that you have forsaken your vows to the Nights watch. Such behaviors are quite unusual for a Stark even a Bastard one so I cannot help but wonder WHY."

Jon was silent for a moment before he stood up and unlaced his jerking revealing the multiple stab wounds in his chest. Daragh's eyes widened in shock as he reached out and touched one. It was no ruse the stab wound was very real and some definitely looked fatal. He looked up at Jon, his eyes demanding explanation. "My own brothers stabbed me," Jon explained, "I died and it is only because of the red woman that I'm standing here again."

Daragh turned to the Melisandre, a twinge of fear crept up his spine. "I heard stories about the worshippers of this R'hllor, but I thought it was more tales."

Jon opened his mouth to speak. but before he could Sansa cut him off. "Winterfell is our home Lord Umber. Jon's, Arya's, Bran's, Rickon's and Mine."

Daragh smacked his palm to his forehead, how could he be so forgetful."Forgive me Lady Sansa, your brother Rickon is safe, he is currently at the Last Hearth as my guest."

Upon hearing this, Sansa and Jon looked at each other and smiled, "well at least I gave them a bit of good news." He thought as he spoke again, "and these Wildlings are going to help you take back Winterfell?"

He looked at the Tormund suspisiously, Tormund stood up. "We owe our lives to Jon Snow, he died speaking for us, it's only fair that we return the favour."

Daragh's eyes narrowed and he walked towards them, "and what are your intentions 'AFTER', we rid the north of the Boltons?"

Tormund didn't flinch as he stared at the boy, "we do not wish to fight your people, Umber. We only seek to settle in the gift and live the rest of our lives in peace."

The two were close enough to feel each other's breath. Daragh took hold of the Tormund's collar and spoke in a voice dripping with venom. "Pray that is ALL your people shall do. Be warned Torund Giantbane, we have not forgotten what you and your people did at Mole's town or the poor village earlier. If you prove to be false, I will pull your lungs out of your body. _Understand_?"

Tormund nodded, and Daragh released him. Jon looked at him, "does this mean you will help us." Sansa looked at him expectantly.

Daragh turned and gave then a half smile, "For 3,000 years House Umber has been loyal to House Stark. We have never broken our word and we do not intend to start now."

Sansa smiled, "thank you Daragh Umber, we shall not forget this."

Daragh bowed, "So do you have a plan?"

Jon nodded, "we intend to start small and work our way up, once we have built up our strength enough we march on winterfell."

Daragh rubbed his chin in thought as he looked down on the map, "I have a thought if you would."

Jon nodded, "by all means, at this point I'm willing to accept any suggestions."

Daragh nodded, "thank you. Ramsay's army is stationed at Winterfell, which means he has left his other castles undefended The Dreadfort, The Karhold, Highpoint. Taking these castles will not only thin their numbers but also, supply our army with food, supplies, weapons and armour. If the gods are good it may also sway the other houses to join our cause. The best part is if worse comes to worse we can use them as a base for winter."

The others thought on this and saw the sense behind it, the wildlings were poorly equippedand giving them proper weapons and armour would make things better. "In many ways I like it," Jon admitted.

"It is well concieved," Sansa agreed.

Daragh smiled inwardly, "the only problem we face is a way to get through the gates since making siege weapons will take too long."

Jon and Tormund looked at each other and turned to Daragh with a grin. "Actually Lord Umber we may have someone for that."

Daragh smiled, "good that will make things much easier."

"I am sending Brienne to try and get the Blackfish to join us. She says he has a small force with him," Sansa explained

Daragh nodded, "well the more the merrier and I think I will join her. The Blackfish may not trust Brienne due to her heritage but he may listen to a northman."

"Who will rally your men? Sansa asked.

"My great uncles will help in that matter," Dargh replied. "They know these lords better than I do, hopefully they can also help convince some of those stubborn lords pull their head out of the snow."

You have our thanks again Daragh Umber," Sansa said softly.

Daragh then bowed, he has learned what he needed to know and was satisfied with what we heard. He had been worried at first, and came here with serious doubts. But if Sansa Stark trusted them, that was good enough for him. "Then if that is all I must return home and make preparations. There is much to be done and Winter is Coming, we shall see each other shortly."

After sending a raven to Last Hearth, Daragh returned to his horse where his guards were waiting. Daragh saw the tension in their eyes. No doubt being surrounded by wildlings didn't sit right with them.

"Did you find out anything?" One guard asked.

Daragh nodded, "all that I needed to know."

"So what now mi'lord?" Another guard asked.

"We ride back to Last Hearth," Daragh declared. "We have work to do."

Back at Last Hearth, the Umbers recieved Lord Daragh's letter, the three words on the scroll was enough to confirm what they had expected to happen. 'Prepare For War."


	3. Chapter 3

Daragh returned to Last Hearth in higher spirits than when he left. It would be a very long time before he trusted the wildlings, in fact he may never trust them and with good reason. Still, they have behaved themselves since they passed the wall and the Starks seemed to trust them. Daragh smirked, "in a way he was making a deal with a demon just like his father did. But the difference was Daragh chose the lesser of the two evils even if it may be a lost cause."

Daragh conferred with his uncles and they all agreed to fight with the Starks. During their stay at Last Hearth, Daragh learned that he had little over 800 men at his command. This was more than he had expected. This war had taken it's toll on his houses ranks and many were lost in the Red Wedding.

Still, the arrangements were made. Mors would ride with Jon while to serve as his voice since Daragh doubted that either Jon or Sansa had any skill when it came to negotiations. Hothor would travel through the north to try to convince more houses to join their cause. His first stop would be the Manderlys. Corin and Regen would stay and gather the men.

Once that was settled, Daragh began the journey south to Riverrun. Beside rode Brienne of Tarth and Podrik Payne, they chose to accompany him to Last Hearth before making their way to Riverrun.

They were able to get help from the crannogmen to cross the neck and soon they were in Frey territory. During the journey Daragh noted that Brienne remained quiet. "You seem on edge," He said.

Brienne frowned, "I don't like leaving Sansa alone with them?"

Daragh cocked an eyebrow, "who? Jon? He's her half brother, he'll never harm her."

Brienne shook her head, "not him, Ser Davos and the red woman."

Daragh nodded, "I agree about the Melisandre, she's not right. But why Davos."

Brienne turned to him, "Davos and the red woman helped a man murder his own brother with blood magic, and when he died they were already looking for a leader with better prospects."

Daragh snorted causing Brienne to glare at him. Daragh looked at her with a bemused look. "Forgive me but that has to be the most idiotic thing I ever heard."

Brienne stopped and Daragh turned to her. "You speak of better prospects? If they wanted better prospects Davos and the Red Woman would be in the Bolton Camp instead of the Starks." Brienne didn't know how to respond as Daragh continued. "As for their allegiance, when Stannis died what exactly did you expect them to do? Bend the knee to King Tommen? Stay loyal to Stannis' corpse? Or perhaps you would have them pledge fealty to the corpse of that cunt Renly."

At hearing this Brienne lost it and struck him across the face. Daragh's head snapped to the side from the impact but he was able to stay on his horse. Daragh smiled as licked the corner of his lip tasting blood. He looked at her and chuckled. "Are you sure you don't have Umber blood in you?"

"Fairly," Brienne replied. "You have no right to speak that way about Renly."

Daragh scoffed, "why not, it's the truth. Say what you will about Stannis and Joffrey, they may have been cunts, but they were fighting for what they genuinely believed was rightfully theirs. Renly betrayed his king and kin, based on a weak claim and bred from personal ambition."

"Stannis is a kinslayer," Brienne protested.

'Something we have in common,' Daragh thought grimly. "Nobody's perfect," he said simply.

After a fortnight of riding, the trio finally made it to Riverrun where they found it under siege. A sea of Frey and Lannister banners surrounded the castle. Daragh gritted his teeth as e began to believe he had made a mistake coming back south. It was going to take every ounce of his will power to not club every Frey he could reach.

as they were surrounded by Lannister scouts, Brienne turned to him. "Stay quiet, I'll handle this." Daragh nodded to indicate he understood.

He and Podrick waited outside the command tent under armed guard until finally Brienne came out along with the Kingslayer himself Jaime Lannister.

"Let them through the lines," Jaime commanded.

"Yes mi'lord," the Lannisters obeyed immediately with a bow.

The Freys were not so compliant and snarled at Daragh. One of the Frey commanders, a sniveling little cunt and a half came up to Jaime protesting loudly. Jaime responded by smacking him so hard he went sprawling.

Daragh looked at Jaime with new found respect, 'okay maybe I don't hate you as much as I did earlier.'

As Brienne joined him, she claimed that Jaime would allow them safe passage if they surrendered the castle by nightfall.

Daragh scoffed, "you trust the word of that man?" he wondered. "Yet you question the integrity of Ser Davos and Melisandre."

"He's a good man, I've seen it," Brienne tried to assure him.

Daragh's lip curled, "he pushed Bran Stark out the window and crippled him for life. So forgive me for being skeptical."

Even though they were able to enter the castle Daragh quickly learned the hard way that convincing the Blackfish to come with them was more difficult then getting here ever was.

"I have said no thrice already," the Blackfish snapped, "how many more times must I say it before you are convinced."

After Brienne was getting nowhere Daragh stepped in. "MY turn to do the talking," he told her. She nodded and handed him Sansa's letter.

"Your nieces children need you if they are to survive Ser Brynden," Daragh began."Surely that must count for something?"

The Blackfish turned to him surprised at being called by his real name. "How do I know this is not some trick?"

"This is no trick," Daragh countered. "we have a letter from Sansa to prove it."

"I haven't seen Sansa since she was a little girl, I don't know her signature I don't know either of you and I will NOT surrender."

Daragh's eyes narrowed, "You may not know Sansa but surely you know Catelyn," he thrust the letter to him. "Read this and tell me it's not her."

The Blackfish eyed the letter for a moment before taking it. As he read the letter a small smile appeared on his face, "she's exactly like her mother," he admitted. He turned to Daragh his eyes sad. "I don't have the men to help her take Winterfell."

Daragh looked around, "there's 400 men here, it may not be much but it will help. Especially with you leading them."

The Blackfish frowned, "Sansa wants her home back I understand that. But this is my home Lord Umber, I was born in this castle and I'm ready to die for it. If Jaime Lannister wants it he had bloody well take it like everyone else has."

Daragh shook his head "believe me Ser Brynden, I understand your desire to keep your home from falling to those plague worms. Please consider this Ser Brynden we are not asking you to abandon it forever, just for a little while."

The Blackfish turned to the young man, "please explain."

Daragh sighed "look, you and your men come north with us, help us retake the north. You come back with northern reinforcements and if the gods willing other riverlords and retake Riverrun."

The Blackfish looked at him like he was crazy, "take it back, you speak like it will be easy?"

Daragh shrugged, "why not? You did it before you can do it again. We're not trying to take Casterly Rock or the Twins. It's Riverrun held by the Freys that's like taking Mole's Town."

The Blackfish looked back at the Freys pathetic excuse of a siege line, true it had been easy to take Riverrun from the Freys last time. But it was likely that they would face a larger garrison this time.

Noting his uncertainty. Daragh played one final card. "Besides giving up the castle may be more beneficial than you think."

The Blackfish turned back to him slightly intrigued as Daragh continued. "Lord Edmure is in the camps, once the Freys come in Edmure will be joining them. So the next time we liberate Riverrun-"

"-We can also liberate my nephew," the Blackfish realized.

Daragh nodded, "two birds with one stone."

The Blackfish chuckled, "I must admit, your clever for a northerner."

"Well somebody in my family had to be the thinker," Daragh replied. "My grandfather would think with his sword and my father didn't think at all if he did perhaps he'd still be alive."

The Blackfish looked at his men and back at the siege lines. He places a hand upon the walls and closed his eyes, he sighed deeply and bowed his head. "This is my home," he whispered.

"What good is a home without a family in it?" Daragh asked.

The Blackfish sighed as his hand closed into a fist, "we will return," he vowed.

"We will," Daragh agreed.

Slowly Ser Brynden turned to the castellan, "prepare to leave, he said quietly.

By nightfall the Tullys opened the gates and poured out taking with them all the equipment they could carry while some were put in carts. Daragh sent a raven before he left informing the Starks of their success. Jaime in a move unusual for a Lannister, kept his word and allowed them safe passage.

Once again that arrogant Frey protested. ""If you let them go they will just come back and take if from us."

Jaime glared at the Frey, "You out number them 10 to 1, it you can't even hold one measly castle against such odds then perhaps we should appoint a more competent Lord of the Riverlands. One that doesn't have to rely on us to solve their fucking problems. I'm getting bored with you Frey already."

That seemed to strike a nerve as the Frey backed off, and Daragh chuckled. The Frey heard Daragh and turned to face him, "The fuck you laughing at."

Daragh smiled, "even your own allies think your shit," he said simply as he rode off. With the small Tully force at their back, Daragh and Brienne looked at each other and smiled. Their mission had been a success, their only hope was that the Starks would face similar luck.

As they marched North they came across a group who had just finished hanging three men. This group turned out to be none other than the Brotherhood without Banners and it seemed they had a new recruit. A large man with half his face burned off, Sandor Clegane. Brienne's face paled as the two glared daggers at each other. Daragh looked between the two, clearly they had met before.

In another stroke of luck the Brotherhood happened to be heading north too so they all agreed to travel together. Despite Brienne's misgiving about having Sandor with them but as far as Daragh was concerned, he would take any sword he could get especially a skilled one. Every sword gained meant the higher chance of winning this war.


	4. Chapter 4

As Daragh was gaining the support of the Tullys, the Starks were beginning their campaign. Mors Umber had arrived at the Stark encampment with the Umber army at his back. There was understandable tension between the two armies, but Mors and Tormund begrudgingly worked together to keep their respective men in line.

Together under Mors and Tormund's guidance they planned an assault on the Dreadfort. Under normal circumstances they would not have even tried such a feat. The Dreadfort was one of the strongest Castles in the North. It was situated in elevated terrain with cliffs surrounding three sides. With thick walls and massive towers, a small garrison could hold it for two years with ease. One would have to be a fool to attack it without preparing.

Fortunately the Starks had a trump card, in the form of the Giant Wun Wun. In the cover of darkness they made their approach. Wildling archers took out the sentries at the gate as the Starks advanced. One alert sentry spotted them and was able to raise the alarm. but by that time it was too late. The Starks were already at the gates. Wun Wun broke through the double doors, before the Boltons had time to lower the portcullis and the Stark army swarmed in. The Bolton garrison of 200 likely didn't suspect anyone to attack the Dreadfort least of all the fledgling stark army. Outnumbered, off guard and shocked by the presence of an actual Giant, the Bolton defenders quickly fell to the wildling/Umber assault. Soon the entire garrison was dead with only a few casualties inflicted on the Starks.

Once the Dreadfort had been secured Mors started to fortify it, making note of it's supplies and blocking off every entrance save the main gate. any escape route would be useless anyway if the castle came under siege since if they had found it than most likely Ramsay was aware of it as well.

Daragh's assessment of the Dreadfort proved to be correct. The castle had a five year supply of food and enough equipment to arm a regiment the nearby weeping water provided drink for the horses. and a capable enough natural defense.

Now that they had a wartime seat, Jon Snow, Sansa Stark, Davos Seaworth and Mors Umber left to gather what houses they could to join their cause. Corin Umber had arrived at the Dreadfort later to take command of the Umber forces in Mors' absence.

With the Dreadfort taken Corin and Tormund now made plans to take the Karhold. The Karhold would be a trickier castle to take. Like the Dreadfort it was situated in higher ground simply because it was divided into two parts, the Main Keep and the Great Tower. They were connected by a narrow wooden bridge. Taking the keep would be simple enough, it was taking the Tower that would be tricky. so while Wun Wun battered down the gates of the main keep Tormund led a force of his 20 best climbers to scale the walls. They crept inside and opened the gates allowing the Stark forces to swarm in.

Harald Karstark's uncle Arnolf was slain along with his cousins Cregan and Arthor and the entire Karstark garrison. This left Harald's sister Alys to surrender along with Arnolf's three grandsons who were thrown in the dungeons by Corin along with the staff. After stripping the castle of supplies, Tormund led the Stark forces back to the Dreadfort leaving Corin and a small garrison to hold the Castle.

As Corin and Tormund secured the Karhold, Jon and Sansa were able to secure the allegiances of the Hornwoods, Mazins and Mormonts. At Mors' suggestion, they feasted with the Northern mountain clans who were loyal to the memory of Jon and Sansa's father. 'The Ned', as they called him. This helped earn their allegiance and became the Starks biggest supporters.

As they marched along the Kingswood they came across the remnants of house Forrester, another house fiercely loyal to the Starks. Asher Forrester, his brother Ryon, his sister Talia and to their surprise Gwyn Whitehill. Accompanying them were their protectors, Royland Degore, Duncan Tuttle, Gared Tuttle, Beska, Bloodsong and Bowen. With help from the Starks, they 'retook' Ironwrath from the Whitehills garrisoned there. They salvaged everything they could before moving on.

Together Jon Snow and Asher Forrester backed by the mountain clans and a small wildling force led by Tormund attacked Highpoint the seat of the Whitehills. Wun Wun easily broke through the gates and Jon's forces stormed the castle. There they are able to rescue Eleana Glenmore, Asher's goodsister. Torrhen Whitehill was slain by Tormund much to Gwyn's sadness and the garrison meet's the same fate.

Unlike the Dreadfort and the Karhold, the Starks decided to strip the castle of everything and simply abandon it. Along with food, weapons, and other supplies, they also obtained the Whitehills hoarded supply of Ironwood. The Starks later used the ironwood to make more shields for their army.

The sacking of the Dreadfort, Karhold and Highpoint came at a cost of just over 100 men, while the Bolton casualties were 5 times that. Their success was thanks mostly to Wun Wun who ensured that minimal casualties were inflicted. In gratitude to the giant, Asher decided to make a gift for him. He and a small force of men went to an Ironwood grove and chopped down the biggest ironwood tree they could find. They cut off the access branches and fastened the tree trunk into a giant club.

With two of the Bolton's major strongholds in possession of the Starks the time had come to call their banners. Now they would see if there hard work would bear fruit.

The journey back home was not an easy task for Daragh. Smuggling three people south was infinitely more difficult than sneaking about 400 men up north.

The Tully forces couldn't go the shortest way without attracting the attention of the Frey's to the north so they had no choice but to take the long way around. They would march along the gold road until they reached the Kingsroad. The twins were indeed a vital crossing point but it was not the only one. The Kingsroad spanned the trident at the neck allowing them to avoid the daunting task of having to cross all three rivers. Once they were across the Tully's marched along the Vale Lands hugging the mountains of the moon as much as they could. Keeping as great a distance from the twins as possible as no Frey was going to trespass on Arryn territory.

After two long weeks Daragh's forces were able to reach Moat Cailin. To their surprise it was occupied by Vale forces instead of Boltons. Not knowing what to make of it Daragh opted to avoid them especially since they were being commanded by Petyr Baelish. Fortunately the Crannogmen were more than willing to help in any way they could and aided the small army in navigating through the swamp. Once they passed the Moat, Daragh made his way to the Dreadfort. There the final plans would be made, it was time to cut out the sickness in the north.


	5. Chapter 5

The three minor Stark victories were enough to cause stirrings in the north with the Boltons loosing two of their primary castles helped to encourage these stirrings. Upon learning of Brynden Tully's involvement convinced many houses who had opted to remain neutral to join to the Starks. This included, the Manderlys, the Cerwyns, the Glovers, the Tallharts, the Lockes and even the Glenmores. To protect the families of these houses Regan Umber offered them sanctuary in Last Hearth. Among their guests were Talia Forrester, Sybelle Glover, Gawen Glover, Erena Glover, Jonelle Cerwyn, Eddara Tallhart and Beren Tallhart.

Many Lords such as Daragh Umber, Hugo Wull, Torren Liddle, Robett Glover and Cley Cerwyn opted to personally participate in the battle. While others such as Wyman Manderly, Torghen Flint, Brandon Norrey, Ondrew Locke, Lyanna Mormont, Berena Hornwood reluctantly didn't either from being too old, too young or too fat.

However many of their kin took command or the armies in their stead, Brandon Norrey the Younger, Donnel Flint, Artos Flint, Morgan Liddle, Rickard Liddle, Larence Snow, Corin Umber, Regan Umber, Brandon Tallhart, Marlon Manderly.

Now the Stark's full strength was gathered at the Dreadfort, making weapons such as arrows and crude pikes. Because of his experience Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully was given command of the army and worked with the older men to come up with a plan to take on Ramsay's Army. In an attempt to bait him, Daragh helped the Starks write a response to Ramsay's letter.

 _Ramsay Snow_

 _Bastard of House Bolton and Usurper of the North_

 _Your ravings are reminiscent to that of a strumpet in a tantrum. Your childish boasts mean nothing to me. The Dreadfort and the Karhold are mine now bastard Come and See. Alys Karstark, Gwyn Whitehill now my prisoners. Torrhen Whitehill, Arnolf Karstark, his sons and the filthy soldiers you left behind are dead and gone, Come and See._

 _You took my home and defiled my family, you are a plague to the North and blight to it's people. Return Winterfell to my sister and I will make sure you die quickly, refuse and you and your followers shall die by inches. Your houses will become extinct and all memoiy of your degenerate family will vanish like tears in the rain. Come and See._

 _Signed: Jon Snow_

Lord of the Dreadfort and the Karhold and Bastard of House Stark

With the addition of these new houses, their initial army now much larger than it had been previously. In total this gave them combined force of 8,000 men with 2,000 being cavalry

3,000 Northern Clansmen

2,000 Wildlings

800 Umbers

400 Tullys

300 Manderlys

300 Cerwyns

200 Hornwoods

143 Mazins

62 Mormonts

60 Glenmores

500 Glovers

100 Tallharts

30 Cassels

30 Pooles

40 Forresters

35 Brotherhood Without Banners

House Bole

House Woods

House Branch

House Condon

House Degore

House Tuttle

House Branfield

This didn't go exactly according to pan when the grandsons of Arnolf Karstark managed to escape. To prevent furtuer escapes Alys Karstark and Gwyn Whitehill were imprisoned in the Dreadfort. Though Asher had objections to them imprisoning his wife, Daragh reasoned that they could not risk her trying to help her father.

When word reached Ramsay of these developments he was enraged. First the Boltons garrison he left at Moat Cailin had been wiped out by the knights of the Vale now the Starks were raising an army against him. Those treasonous lords will pay for refusing to acknowledge him as their rightful overlord.

Harald Karstark was enraged at the imprisonment of his sister, while Ludd Whitehill was mourning the loss of his last remaining heir. Both men wanted to march on the Dreadfort to enact revenge. But Ramsey knew better than to give of his strong position.

As the Starks gathered his allies, Ramsey did the same and gathered his full strength. Besides the Karstarks and the Whitehills, his supporters included the Dustins, the Ryswells, and the Stouts. He also wrote to the Freys demanding their swords and even claimed that the Starks murdered his granddaughter and newborn great grandson. Enraged Walder sent half his army north Under Black Walder to aid Ramsay. In the end his army numbered 11,300 men including 4,000 cavalry

4,000 Boltons

3,000 Karstarks

2,000 Freys

1,000 Dustins

1,000 Ryswells

300 Whitehills

House Stout

House Warrick

Knowing the Boltons had the bigger army, Blackfish wanted to lay siege to Winterfell. However he understood that they could not be caught in the snow with winter so close. and Ramsay had the numbers to break their lines. and their wasn't much they could do to draw them out. so they had no choice but to meet Ramsey on the open field. So once their army had been properly equipped, Jon Snow began his march on Winterfell.

On the eve of the battle the commanders of both armies met for a parley on the open plains outside Winterfell. Ramsay rode with Harald Karstark, Black Walder Rivers, Ludd Whitehill, Rodrik Ryswell, Barbary Dustin, and Harmen Stout.

Jon Snow was waiting along with His sister Sansa, Daragh Umber, Tormund Giantsbane, Lyanna Mormont, Brynden Tully, Hugo Wull and Robett Glover. At Daragh's suggestion Melisandre was brought along as well, as an attempt to unnerve Ransay's allies.

Ramsay's entourage approached and he grinned broadly at the sight of Sansa. "My beloved wife, he said slyly, "I've missed you terribly." He turned to Jon, "thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely."

'That's Lady Stark to you little shit,' Daragh growled in his head as he eyed Ramsay's allies with utter disdain.

Ramsay continued his rant, "now dismount and kneel before me. Surrender you're army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I will forgive you for deserting the Night's Watch, and I'll forgive these treasonous lords for betraying my house."

His demand was met with silence. Lyanna gave him a death glare, that Daragh was sure would have cowed his grandfather. While Daragh snarled and spat in their direction.

Ramsay shook his head smiling, "Come, Bastard, you don't have the men, you don't have the horses and you don't have Winterfell.

Jon looked Ramsay square in the eye, "I may not have Winterfell but I do have the Dreadfort and the Karhold."

"Not for long bastard," Ramsay countered. "Why lead these poor souls into slaughter? There is no need for a fight."

Jon, Sansa and Daragh share an amused look and Daragh was trying to stifle a laugh. Jon turned back to Ramsay. "You're right bastard, there's no need for a battle, thousands of men don't need to die, only one of us." Ramsay's smirk dropped at being called a bastard, his eyes glared at Jon but manage to keep his composure as Jon continued. "Let us settle this in the old way you against me."

Ramsay was silent for a moment before he broke into laughter, "I keep hearing stories about you bastard. The way people talk about you, you're the greatest swordsman whoever walked. Maybe you are that good, maybe not. "I don't know if I can beat you, BUT I KNOW that my army can beat yours. I have 11,000 men, what do you have? Half that?"

Jon hmphed, "Aye you do have the numbers. But will your men fight for you when they see you won't fight for them?" This angered Ramsey yet again and his eyes turned murderous. Jon smirked, "you insult yourself Ramsay, I may be a Bastard but you the one cowering from me."

Ramsay's smile vanished all together as Daragh could no longer suppress a chuckle, Ramsay turned to him. "You have something to say Lord Umber?"

Daragh looked at him, "I don't blame you for refusing the offer, facing an actual warrior must be such a foreign concept to you. In any case why don't you ask a champion to fight in your stead. As you say, you have 11,000 men surely in that multitude of yours there is one among them who is up to the task?"

Ramsay laughed harshly, "I'll make sure my men spare you for me Lord Umber. I will enjoy you very much." He looked towards the other Stark loyalists, "the rest of you are all fine looking people. My dogs are desperate to meet you, I haven't fed them in seven days, now they're ravenous."

"The only thing they will feast on is you Ramsay," Sansa retorted to the surprise of every one

Daragh grinned, "is that all you can threaten me with Bastard? A pack of crusty bitches and a mob of ragtags?"

Ramsay returned the grin, "you shall see Lord Umber, come tomorrow you shall see." He turned back to Jon, "in the morning then Bastard."

"In the morning Bastard," Daragh replied as he and the rest of them rode away save for Sansa, Melisandre and their guards.

He then turned to his 'wife,' "you're a fine woman Sansa, I'll enjoy having you back in my bed. Come back now and may show mercy to your traitor brother"

Sansa glared at him, "I will never go back to you Ramsay Snow, I'll make sure to end things before that happens."

"Your bastard brother will not beat me, I'll enjoy flaying him slowly."

"You should show more respect to bastards Ramsay Snow," Melisandre said in her throaty voice. Everyone turned to her, she smiled slyly at Ramsay who stared at her with lust filled eyes. She continued. "Take what happened to you, when your father came to that mill and raped your mother under the tree where her husband hung. When she came to your father he would have killed you had he not seen your eyes. Nobody could have predicted that the boy born from that union would rise to become Lord of House Bolton."

For the first time Ramsay was speechless, 'who is this woman, and how does she know so much about my conception, nobody knew anything about that except father.'

Sansa's expression was like stone as she spoke with ice lacing her voice. "You're going to die tomorrow Ramsay." Ramsay stared at her in surprise and she continued, "Sleep well." With that she turn

Melisandre smile broadened, "look to your sins Lord Ramsay, the night is dark and full of terrors."

Ramsay smiled devilishly as the two women rode away, he turn to Harald and said simply, "Save those two for me, and I shall let you have a go at the lady in red."

Later that night the commanders began making their plan. "If he was smart all he needs to do is hold up inside Winterfell and wait us out," Jon concluded.

Daragh shook his head, "he can't do that, his army is too big. Eleven thousand men will go through their supplies like fire.

Davos nodded, besides that's not his way, he knows the north is watching. If they see weakness they will they will stop fearing him. He can't have that fear is his power."

"It's also his weakness," Jon replied. "if his men feel the tide turning-"

"it's not his men that worry me," Tormund cut in. "It's his horses. I know what mounted knights can do to us." He turned to Davos, "you and Stannis cut through us like piss through snow."

"That's what the pikes are for," Daragh replied. They turned to him as Daragh explained, "armoured cavalry is deadly especially ill equipped unprepared infantry. But it is not invincible, it does have a glaring weakness. Horses are animals but they are not stupid, they will not charge a line of pikes no matter how much the rider pushes it."

Jon nodded, "we'll dig trenches all along the flanks so they can't hit you from the side the way Stannis hit you." He assured Tormund.

Tormund nodded, "good."

"We should also reinforce those trenches with spike to be safe," the Blackfish suggested.

Davos nodded, "it's crucial that we let them charge at us, they have the numbers we need the patience."

Everyone nodded and Daragh turned to Sansa, "what do you think about all this, Lady Sansa?"

everyone looked at Daragh in surprise, "why ask my sister?" Jon asked.

Daragh frowned, "many of us know what kind of person Ramsay is but Sansa is the only one here who had to LIVE with the little maggot. She may have insight on how he thinks."

All eyes slowly turned to Sansa she looked around before speaking, "You're right Daragh, none of you know Ramsay like I do. I know his mind works I know how he likes to hurt people. Ramsay is not a person that falls into traps, he is the one who lays traps, he's been doing it all his life."

Daragh frowned, "then we need to find a way to engage him without compromising our position."

Blackfish thought for a moment and spoke, "then we will have to go unconventional." Everyone turned to him as he pointed on the map. "Winterfell is the prize. Once we take it we can cut off Ramsay's position."

"Do you have a plan?" Daragh asked.

Blackfish nodded, "I do but in order for it to work we will have to divide out forces."

After the council meeting, Daragh visited Melisandre's tent, when he enter he found her staring at the flames. "My Lady," he began, "forgive me if I'm interrupting anything."

"You're quite alright Lord Daragh," she said calmly, "how may I help you?"

Daragh shifted uncomfortably, "is it true you were able to kill Renly Baratheon using magic?" Melisandre was silent for a moment before nodding, "may I ask how this was done?"

Melisandre turned back to the flames, there is power in Kingsblood, Lord Daragh. I ask for his blessing and sometimes he gives and other he leaves us to our own devices."

Daragh rubbed his chin, "I see."

"what are you asking Lord Daragh?" Melisandre asked in genuine curiosity.

Daragh frowned, "I don't suppose you can do it again. Enact some spell or ritual that can rid us of those enemies."

Melisandre shook her head, "such powers must never be abused. I did so once and I ended of committing a deed so horrific that it cost me everything."

"We've all done things we regret my lady," Daragh said quietly.

"You killed your father to save a boy from a horrible fate," Melisandre pointed out. "My deed was for naught. I was wrong, I made a mistake and it cost us dearly."

Daragh nodded, "very well my lady," with that he turned and left. Truthfully he suspected as much but it was worth a try. Daragh return to his tent and slept fitfully. "Tomorrow everything will be decided, the north will either be restored or crumble to dust. Most of us are risking it all, I pray that it is all for something. I may die tomorrow, but if I do I will die a true Northerner.


	6. Chapter 6

The Battle of the Bastards

The two armies met on the field a little after dawn. The Stark Army had their backs to the trees with most of their forces hidden in the trees. While the Boltons had taken the high ground, from there Ramsay could see the Stark army.

Brynden Tully and Daragh Umber would lead the main stark force of 6,000 with Daragh in command of the cavalry. Jon Snow led a splinter force towards Winterfell. This time they were not going to use Wun Wun to break down the gates. Instead the Giant would be with the main force fighting Ramsay's army. Unknownst to Ramsay The Starks had one other weapon a number of Scorpions taken from the Dreadfort, the Karhold and provided by other allied houses, These were fitted to two wheeled platforms and pulled by horses to transport them easier.

Daragh and Blackfish looked at the army before them. Ramsay seem to favour theatricality since he had placed a number of flayed men and women before them and set the corpses ablaze. Most likely a tactic to scare their army, Daragh's eyes narrowed and gripped the handle of his mace. Daragh's mace was a four foot steel weapon with a cylindrical head covered in pyramidal studs.

Ramsay was there with his commanders and their kin including Roger Ryswell, Rickard Ryswell, Roose Ryswell, Commard Karstark, Berrican Karstark, Petyr Karstark and Ronnel Stout. Ramsay also had his personal guard the Bastard Boys with him.

Blackfish turned to him, "you afraid Lord Umber?"

Daragh looked at his hand which was shaking, he hmphed, "apparently."

Blackfish nodded, "that's good, because it means you're not a fool."

Daragh nodded and took a deep breath to steady himself, as he looked back at the enemy. "In order for this to work we need to distract Lord Bolton, so how do you suppose we draw him out."

Blackfish rubbed his chin, "I will lead a portion of our infantry out to draw in Ramsay's horse. With any luck the pikes will do their job."

Daragh nodded, "whatever happens the most important thing we can do is keep Ramsay thinking about us and less about Winterfell."

Blackfish nodded and raised his sword, "Remember the Red Wedding, Remember out kin he roared with was answered with war crys of the northmen. Ser Brynden led 2,000 men forward across the plain in a charge with another 2,000 hidden in the trees.

Behind the Blackfish and his men the scorpions were brought forward once the scorpions were in range Blackfish halted and ordered the Scorpions to loose their bolts. Releasing a deadly hail on Ramsays men killing several and one bolt hit Ramsay's horse. The horse reared up and let out an agonizing cry before falling to the side with Ramsay's left leg cracking beneath it's weight. The Bastard boys pulled the dead animal from their Lord and saddled him on a new horse.

Fighting through the pain Ramsay glared at the Starks with burning eyes and ordered his archers to loose their arrows in an effort to kill them. But arrows fell short about halfway of Blackfish's position since the Scorpions far outranged them. Seeing that his horse outnumbered them the enraged lord of house Bolton sent his cavalry led by Harald Karstark and Black Walder Frey after them. Four thousand Boltons and Freys charged the plain. Being an expert archer Ser Brynden halted his men just out of range of Ramsay's archers and formed his men into a crescent there he waited for the Bolton charge. He ordered the scorpions wheeled to the safety of the woods.

Soon the Boltons were almost upon them, at tha last moment Blackfish gave the signal and the infantry raised their pikes above them forming a wall of sharp points before them, The Bolton charge grinded to a halt as their horses halted at the sight of the pikes. The front line was unable to stop in time as their horses were impaled throwing their riders off and being finished by the Stark men.

As soon as this happened Daragh raised his mace and led the cavalry charge against the dazed Bolton horse. Two thousand horses came out of the tree line on the left flank and slammed into the Bolton's right.

Daragh clubbed men left and right with his mace until one frey drove his lance into Daragh's horse. Daragh fell off as his horse reared in pain before collapsint to the ground. Now on foot Daragh charged the frey intending to make him pay for the loss of his horse. The frey didn't stand a chance as Daragh mashed his face in. Daragh then drew his pickaxe and trudged forward. All thought or reason was disgarded as he went into a blind frenzy, swinging his weapons at any bolton, karstark, frey, Ryswell and dustin that happened to come near. He noticed the flash of a sword and ducked missing the blade by inches. He wheeled around and struck the man in the back sending him into the mud. Before striking him in the back of the neck.

After slaying another bolton Daragh saw who he was looking for Harald Karstark, who was already bloodied by the time Daragh approached him. Daragh grinned, "I hope your ready to die you sick twisted fuck?"

The two men clashed and Daragh realized how inexpierience Harald truly was. He was not with his brothers in the south and was not the warriors they were. Seeing this weakness Daragh pressed his attack causing Harald to fall on the defensive. Harald tried to counter several times but his attempts were swatted away.

Harald attacked with a downward strike only to be blocked by the handle of Daragh's mace. Daragh kicked Harald to the ground. Harald raised his shield as Daragh hammered him mercilessly with blow after blow. Harald moved his shield to the side and thrusted his sword managing to get Daragh in the side. Daragh roared and backed away dropping his sword, his arm holding his side.

Harald proceeded to get up and locked his sword with Daragh. Daragh spat in his face disorienting him for a moment. Daragh used that moment to bash Harald acrosss the head knocking him to the ground. Harald looked up to See Daragh place his foot on his chest with his mace raised. Harald screamed one last time as Daragh brought the mace down on his head again and again and again.

When he finally stopped, he looked around he saw many fall. Rodrick Ryswell and Harmen Stout manage to slay Hugo Wull and Torren Liddle only to be slain by Brandon Norrey and Morgan Liddle. But Hugo had got his dying wish dying drenched in bolton blood.

Meanwhile the Blackfish found himself locked in a duel with Black Walder Frey. "You will pay for my niece," Blackfish roared as he attacked the frey. Unlike most of his kin and men, Black Walder was known to be a dangerous man and was feared by many Freys especially his brothers.

Black Walder struck first hacking viciously with his sword, the ferocity of his attacks pushed the Blackfish back. But Blackfish remained on the defense parried the strikes as they came. He had fought men like this, and sooner or later they slip up. So he bided his time as a blow glanced harmlessly off his breastplate.

'He was skilled for a Frey,' Blackfish admitted, 'but I've fought better.'

Soon Blackfish found the frey's strikes beginning to slow and finally he saw his chance. Blackfish pushed the frey back and went on the offensive. Black Walder had youth but Ser Brynden had experience, and he had something on his side that Black Walder didn't, A thirst for revenge." soon he was driving Black WaLder back. It was here that Black Walder's skills faltered, for while his swordplay was decent his footwork was a mess. This soon proved to be his downfall as Blackfish saw the opening he needed and thrust his sword into the gap between Black Walder's armour, right between the man's legs and into his genitles. Black Walder cried out in pain dropping his sword and falling to his knees clutching his ruined manhood. he looked up and saw the Blackfish standing over him sword raised.

"This is for my niece you craven bastard," Blackfish growled as he brought his sword down.  
With the death of Harald Karstark and Black Walder the rest of Ramsay's cavalry force soon fell apart and was picked off by the Stark men. Seeing his horse destroyed, Ramsay now sent in the main body of the Bolton Army in to finish them. Led By Hosteen Frey, five thousand shieldmen, pikemen and men at arms marched in but Ramsay kept his 2,000 archers in reserve.

A horn was blown and Daragh and Blackfish saw the main bolton army approach with shieldmen in the front. Daragh found an uninjured horse and mounted it. "Fall back," he roared, "fall back to the palisade." the Starks gathered whatever horses were left and rode hard to the palisade with the scorpions close behind and the infantry following them

As the two armies clashed, Jon Snow led a smaller force closer to winterfell, Both Jon and Sansa knew Winterfell better than the Boltons did. One secret part of Winterfell in particular were the escape paths their father showed them should the castle fall. Jon led his small force through the tunnels that led through the hot springs and in between the crypt and godswood. Little by little they slipped into the godswood and made their way to the main courtyard.  
Ramsay had left a force of 300 Whitehills to guard Winterfell under Ludd Whitehill and Barbrey Dustin. As the Starks crept through the castle. the Archers led by Anguy picked off the guards station on the towers and Anguy himself killed the ones on the Bell tower preventing the alarm from being raised. But once their presence was noticed the Starks swarmed in and the battle was joined. The outnumbered Whitehills were overwhelmed by the Stark forces. Most where picked off by arrows while the rest were cut down. Others stormed the buildings searching for stragglers, showing no quarter for them save for two man. Asher Forrester found Ludd Whitehill and after knocking him out, had him dragged to the cells. Barbary Dustin was found by Brienne of Tarth and was thrown in as well.

As Jon took back his home Ramsay's infantrymen chased the Stark army back into the palisade. Once they were through the Starks immediately began.d working to close the gaps in the Palisade as the Boltons formed a wall of pikes and shields in a cresent formation. The Stark Scorpions were set up behind the barrier and once they were they loosed bolts into the shield wall going right through and killing the shieldmen. Still the boltons pressed on, as they closed in a roar could be heard which stopped everyone in their tracks.

Wun Wun came burstng out of the trees wielding a massive club on one hand. The Starks moved aside and he pounded passed them vaulting over the trench and spike . With a war cry Wun wun swung his club with all his might smashing through the Bolton's formation sending several men flying.

With the palisade guarded by Wun Wun, the boltons had no choice but to go around it and battle in the forest where the giat would have little room to maneuver. Once they had bypassed the palisade and delved deeper into the woods, The boltons were set on all sides by the Stark loyalists.

The Boltons were better trained and better equipped but they were better suited for the open field, the woods was another story. The mountain clans of the north were use to fighting in such terrain, terrain which was ill-suited for long pikes and tall shields. The Boltons were forced to discard these weapons and draw their swords. The skirmish in the woods saw the fiercest fighting of the whole battle. Highborns found themselves clashing with each other. The commander of bolton infantry Hosteen Frey found himself face to face with Sandor Clegane.

Daragh smiled when he saw this, Hosteen was the best soldier the freys had to offer, but against one of the deadliest fighters still alive he didn't stand a chance. It didn't help that Hosteen was dumber than a tree stump.

Hosteen was still clinged to the defensive as the Hound slashed at him mercilessly. Despite having a kite shield this was still a task, Sandor had a larger sword and thus longer reach. Hosteen tried several times to go on the offensive but the hound was able to bat these aside with ease.

In one powerful blow Sandor got his sword embedded into Hosteen's shield. Irritated, The Hound took hold of the shield with his other hand while manuevering the shield so Hosteen could not use his own sword to stab him. Hosteen finally released his shield allowing Sandor to pin it to the ground and pry his sword off.

As he had been doing this Hosteen was caught off guard by a clansmen who he easily slew. But the distraction was enough for the hound to once again attack him this time more ferociously than ever. Despite this Hosteen was able to deliver a sword thrust to the gut before Sandor beheaded him.

Ramsay watched from afar not sure what was happening when a horn blew behind him, Ramway turned to see winterfell was now flying the Stark banners. His eyes widened in shock and rage. 'This is impossible," he thought angrily, The Starks could not have taken the castle, what men did they have. Then he realized, the battle was nothing more than a diversion meant to draw him out onto the battle. Quickly he turned his 2,000 archers to march on winterfell determined to take it back. But no sooner had hegotten within range that they were met by a hail of arrows which gradually decimated his forces. Without cover of siege weapons they stood little chance

Seeing this Ramsay pulled back and called back his main force to aid in the counterattack they would use their tall shields to cover their archers. Daemon Dance-for-Menrode to the forest to relay the news.

The fighting in the forest was still going strong when Damon came with the news, Kyle Condon killed Ronnel Stout. Robett Glover was slain by Roger Ryswell. Corin and Regan Umber felled Berrican and Petyr Karstark. The last Karstark Commard was able to slay Ned Woods before being killed himself by Cley Cerwyn. Rickard Liddle and Benjicot Brance were slain by the Ryswell brothers whomin turn sliain by Marlon Manderly and Brandon Tallhart. Still Daragh made it look like they were loosing pulling back slowly drawing the boltons deeper and deeper into the woods.

When damon arrived he took the bulk of their remaining forces leaving a thousand men behind led by Roger Ryswell to finish off the Stark who seemed to be on the brink of defeat.  
Damon led them out of the woods urging them to take up their tall shields to reinforce Ramsay

Damon and the remaining Boltons joined up with Ramsay's host and after forming a shield wall they made their way to the gates. Before blowing the horn Jon and Sansa had the gates heavily barricaded making it difficult to breach them. Under the cover of a shield wall

When they saw most of the boltons fall back to Ramsay, Daragh and Ser Brynden now when on the offensive attacking with newfound ferocity and overwhelming the remaining boltons. Wun Wun was called into the forest to aid in the attack, and even though he couldn't use his club he still had his feet which he used to fatal results. Roger Ryswell fell to a arrow from the Blackfish. With the Boltons in the woods eliminated they made their way through the woods to the part that was nearest to winterfell and their not far away was the bolton army assaulting the gate trying in vain to tear it down. From behind their tall shields Bolton archers loosed arrows upon the Stark archers among the walls.

at the signal The Starks rushed out of the woods and charged the bolton lines. Ramsays host was not trapped between winterfells defences and the attacking Stark army with a giant caught in the middle the Boltons stood no chance and were slaughtered to a man including the dreaded bastard boys. Until only one remained, their bastard leader, and the cause of all this suffering.

Ramsay was pulled from his horse and as the men surrounded him with swords drawn and arrows notched the gates of winterfell opened and Jon Snow came out. Ramsay turned to him his dagger out. He thrusted but Jon grabbed his wrist twisting it and causing the bolton to drop his weapon then after rgetting his nose broken was tackled by the Stark. Jon was on to of him punching him mercilessly again and again and again until Sansa walked out her eyes steely, Jon and Sansa shared a look which exchanged silent words. Jon nodded and got off

The northmen surrounded the uncponsious body of the last Bolton and on the ground before it was dragged away and atop the battlements the men roared in victory

"We-we did it," Brynden gasped with a smile.  
Daragh nodded, "finally, it's over, it's done." He dropped to his knees and bowed his head smiling at what they had achieved.


End file.
